Bespin
|Diamètre=118 000 km |Gravité= |Atmosphère=RespirableStar Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque |Climat= |Paysages=Gazeux |Lieux importants=*Cité des Nuages *Station ChinookStar Wars Battlefront II *Ugnorgrad |Surface immergée= |Population=6 millions |Démonyme= |Espèces principales=*Humains *Ugnaughts |Créatures=*Beldons *Rawwks *Tibannucks *Velkers |Flore= |Affiliation=*Empire Galactique *Nouvelle République |Importation= |Exportation=Tibanna }}Bespin était une géante gazeuse située dans le secteur Anoat, un secteur désolé des Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure de la galaxie. Elle possédait plusieurs lunes et sa masse gazeuse contenait une mince couche d'atmosphère habitable. À l'instar de la Cité des Nuages, plusieurs complexes récoltait et raffinait le gaz tibanna contenu dans son atmosphère. Ugnorgrad, une ville Ugnaught gouvernée par le Roi Ozz après la bataille d'Endor, se trouvait également sur Bespin. Pendant la Guerre Civile Galactique, la non-affiliation de Bespin n'empêcha pas l'Empire Galactique de placer une garnison de ses forces et de s'emparer de la Cité des Nuages. Toutefois, après la défaite de l'Empire à Endor, Bespin et ses colonies minières récupèrent finalement leur liberté. Apparitions *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 10: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 4'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Affaire de famille 1"" — Star Wars Aventures 10 *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Affaire de famille 2"" — Star Wars Aventures 11 *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Cible mouvante'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''Star Wars Aventures Ashcan'' *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''Le Prix de la Liberté'' }} Sources * * * *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars: Collection de Cartes'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Geektionnaire : La galaxie de A à Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * * * * * image 11 sur 16 * image 11 sur 13 * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes du secteur Anoat Catégorie:Lieux de Bespin